


Burned

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Broken Heart, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would have been fine if it had stayed the way it was, but it was fate’s cruel twist to let me taste the forbidden fruit just to be forced out of the Garden of Eden altogether. </p><p>Felicity plays with fire and gets burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based of Burned by Alyssa Reid

Felicity POV

 

From the beginning, I knew the risks that I was taking. As time wore on, I had seen so much including watching a man die. However, I believed in Oliver. He was on the way to being a hero and obviously, I began to fall for him. Otherwise I don’t think I could have flown in a small plane to Lian Yu. Granted my job was being threatened at the time. In hindsight, taking the plane threatened my life though. 

It had started out slow, but since I became his Girl Friday things started to change. My nights ended a little later and then Oliver had gotten a possible concussion one night. Deciding to play with fire, I volunteered to watch over him. 

The night was awkward at first but I had him stay up and gave him a little bit of media education. In the morning, when I woke up laying on his chest, trapped in his arms, I let myself believe that maybe it could work out. It had, for a while that is. Of course I had been stupid enough to give Oliver space and understanding. I would let him get away with murder because a part of me assumed that he would always come back. Even when Laurel and he began to spend time together as friends, I listened when he assured me that they were friends. However, I was too blind to forget my initial mantra when I had met him: _You’re the IT girl, not the love interest_. Oh god, it hurt so much in hindsight to have that proved. It would have been fine if it had stayed the way it was, but it was fate’s cruel twist to let me taste the forbidden fruit just to be forced out of the Garden of Eden altogether. 

Just as I grew comfortable, it had all been dropped to the floor. Oliver was out late with a simple “I need some time” and I had given it to him. He needed time to sort out his thoughts and his past but he had lied to me. How had he lied to me? When he hadn’t come home and I had traced his phone to find Laurel’s address, that was final arrow through my heart. I pulled on my jacket and started to walk around. I didn’t want to be home when he would be finished, when he decided to lie to my face again. So I called Carly and spent the night on her couch, thankful that I kept extra clothes in my car. When I walked into the office the next day, I found Laurel standing in front of Oliver’s desk, making him smile and it was like a slap in the face. I may have promised myself not to check up on him but he had texted her that he was staying home tonight but his phone never moved from Laurel’s. I had to know.

When she left, Oliver walked in, trying to pretend that nothing had happened as his hands found my hips.

“Get off of me.” I snapped and grabbed files to deliver as I headed towards the elevators. He didn’t follow and I knew then that there wasn’t hope. We were done and he had chosen Laurel. It didn’t surprise her that Digg suddenly appeared.

“Oliver said you used his loud voice and Carly called this morning.” As I met Digg’s eyes, I couldn’t help but sigh. He just pulled me close and held me as I started to cry. The rest of the day had me ignoring Oliver as much as possible and that night at Verdant, Digg had given Oliver a severe beating. Which had surprised all three of them but I supposed anger was a good power to have. Each time he winced with movement the next day, I would glance over to Digg who looked smug. 

Oliver kept attempting to get me to talk over the next few days, he even came to my apartment one night, standing on my fire escape. I had locked the window and he knew he couldn’t get in without breaking it. I pulled the curtains closed and moved to the living room, closing those curtains as well. Finally he seemed to have backed off but I knew that Digg had said something because I came back from the bathroom one day to find Digg yelling at Oliver and he looked hurt but then he went out to lunch with Laurel so I must have read his face wrong. 

After every thing, I still wanted to be with Oliver. I forced myself to go to both my jobs and be around him. The talking was left completely to business and I avoided Oliver whenever possible. Thankfully, he was polite enough to not rub Laurel in my face but I always had to let him know that Laurel was waiting in the lobby for him. He would leave and I would head to the bathroom and cry quietly to myself. Then Digg would make their next sparring match a little more painful for Oliver and the whole thing seemed like a dreaded cycle. 

When Laurel had discovered his secret, that was the last straw. It had been a bad mission and she found him near passing out. When she arrived with Oliver at the top of the stairs. I could only see red but I stayed, making sure that this man that I loved, the man that had burned me, was okay.  Then I left, telling Digg that I wouldn’t come back. I arranged to have my old job back and pretended that Oliver Queen never existed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had a lot of requests for a happy ending, I gave in. Hope you enjoy it. It's not total fluff because I wanted to explore the possibility of Oliver hurting Felicity but it is a happy ending. 
> 
> P.S. No proofread, sorry for any errors. Wanted to update ASAP for you guys.

Oliver punched one of the dummies in the lair after Laurel had left and Digg had told him that Felicity had said she was leaving. It had been about a week since she had snapped at him. He wasn’t sure why she was so upset that he had decided to stay at mansion. Thea had a fight with Roy that night and asked for him to stay home tonight. He knew that Felicity didn’t particularly get along with Laurel so he assumed that seeing her that morning had upset her but it still didn’t explain her outburst. Or that fact that she had pretty much broken up with him and ignored him all week. This was killing him, he had tried so hard to not hurt her but here he was hurting. 

“Why?” Oliver asked, glancing at Digg. He hoped that the man had some insight on what had happened. He had seemed to be taking Felicity’s side and had chastised him a few days ago at the office telling him that he needs to stop pushing Felicity away and be honest with her. The conversation hurt though because he had been honest, he told her when he needed time and he tried to open up to her, telling her things that he would never tell anyone else but she was the one who pushed him away. 

“Carly told me Felicity knows about Laurel.” Digg glared at him. For someone that seemed so angry at him, he was surprised that Digg had stayed by him all week. What did he mean about Laurel though?

“Laurel? What about her?” Digg groaned and clenched his fists.

“She knows that you slept with her.”

“That was months ago. Before the Undertaking, why does that matter now?”

“No, she knows you were at Laurel’s apartment last week. She got worried and tracked your phone.” Suddenly everything made sense. He had gone to Laurel’s when she had texted him saying she wanted to talk about Tommy. Since his return, he noticed how shaky things had been for Laurel and he promised to be there for her. When she needed to talk, he was there, even if it interrupted his walk. Specifically his walk back to Felicity’s apartment. He had gone to Laurel’s and stayed to talk for a little while but then he had gotten a call from Thea and noticing the late hour, he told Felicity that he would stay at the mansion but he had forgotten his phone. Laurel had been kind enough to return it the next morning. Oh god, Felicity. 

“I left my phone there after I told her I was going to the mansion, which I did to talk with Thea. Laurel just needed a friend, nothing happened.” Oliver explained, praying that Digg would understand. Thea could tell Felicity and Digg that he had been home and Laurel would explain that they were just friends, that nothing happened. Digg took his time to process the information before nodding.

“I’d rather believe that and I did pick you up that morning form the mansion. You swear this is the truth?” Oliver nodded.

“I swear. I love Felicity, I would never hurt her.” This whole week had been a huge misunderstanding and he wasn’t the only one hurting. The hour was late and he didn’t want to go wake Felicity up because she would probably fight with him more. They could always talk it over at work tomorrow. They didn’t have a meeting first thing. Digg agreed with the plan.

 

However, in the morning, the two men were surprised to find a new woman in her desk.

“I’m the temp until they find a replacement.” The woman, Stacy, was a little older than Oliver and he suddenly realized that Felicity must have taken back her old job since she had basically quit their team. Oliver told Digg to send Laurel to the IT department when she arrived. She had agreed to explain his innocence before heading off to her own job. He told Stacy he would be back and headed down 18 floors to find Felicity in her old desk. She was focused on her work and he knocked on the door to her office, knowing that she appreciated it. Her eyes met his and she glared.

“Get out.” He stepped forward and shut the door.

“Please listen to me, there’s been a huge misunderstanding.” Felicity stood up.

“Get out.” She said a little more harshly. A knock on the door interrupted them and Felicity’s voice softly issued a ‘come in’ and the door opened to reveal Laurel. Felicity’s visage quickly grew angry.

“Wait, before you get mad, can I explain something?”

“What? That you two are sorry that you realized I was in the way? Well, I’m out of the picture, so please do continue. Out. Of. My. Office.” Oliver had never seen Felicity so angry but then again, he had never seen her so hurt.

“Oliver came over to talk about Tommy with me and forgot his phone when he left to go home. Thea was having a fight with Roy. Oliver and I are just friends, I swear.” Laurel stated quickly and Felicity silently took in the words, determining how much truth they held. She turned to Oliver who nodded.

“You can ask Thea.” He offered and Laurel excused herself for work. Felicity wanted Oliver to get out but couldn’t find the words. She didn’t know whether to trust her brain or her heart. However, her heart was still under Oliver influences so it couldn’t be trusted.

“Please, I would never hurt Felicity. I’m sorry that I did but I didn’t cheat on you. I told you there is nothing between Laurel and I. When we were together, I wasn’t good enough and I’m not the same. I don’t want the same things. I don’t want her. I want you. You make me smile and accept me scars and all. I swear all I want is you.” Felicity turned away from him and wished he would just go. This hurt to much because she wanted so badly to believe him but knew that if she trusted him, she might get hurt. He walked up next to her and held a phone to his ear.

“Thea, can you please tell Felicity what time I came home last Tuesday night?” After a moment, he handed the phone to her and Felicity took it after a second and held it to her ear. Thea had become somewhat of a friend over the past few months that she had been with Oliver. She just prayed that Thea would tell her the truth.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Blondie. Ollie got home about nine-thirty, he left his phone at Laurel’s though. Is this why I haven’t seen you all week? Lis! Ollie is head over heels for you. How many times do I have to tell you that? Please just forgive him and come over tonight. It’s been a rough week with Roy and I need my Blondie.” Felicity smiled at Thea’s over-talkativeness and took a moment to process.

“Okay. You promise that that’s the absolute truth and if I find out you’re lying, I will post all those embarrassing pictures and ruin you online.” Thea laughed and promised.

“You can post that one where I had whipped cream in my hair from our ice cream fight, deal?” Felicity remembered the picture where the brunette was covered in the contents of an ice cream sundae and had the worst expression on her face as she yelled at Felicity who had caught a picture of the moment. Thea had made Felicity vow to the gods of technology to never post the picture online. Knowing that she had a revenge planned and a promise, Felicity waged that Thea was telling the truth. She hung up the phone and turned to Oliver. He looked at her hopefully.

“You swear?” She asked and he nodded, waiting for her move. She sighed and stepped forward into his arms. He embraced her tightly and let out a deep exhale.

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered into her ponytail as he kissed her temple.

“You swear? Nothing happened?” Felicity asked, still unsure. She didn’t want to risk the heartbreak again because god it had hurt.

“Yes, I swear. Of course, it didn’t help that I went out for lunch and coffee with Laurel last week or that I let her in on the secret, huh?” Felicity shook her head, letting Oliver’s lips press against her cheek. 

“I promise to never lose my phone again and I promise to always tell you exactly what I’m doing. I understand that it didn’t look innocent and I’m sorry that I hurt you.” Felicity couldn’t find her words just yet but she didn’t have to as Oliver leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

“I love you.” He whispered as he pulled away. His eyes met hers and she looked for any possible deception but all she saw was love. The way he always looked at her. 

“I love you, too.” She responded finally and he smiled warmly.

“Can I still keep my IT job though? I really don’t want to quit after a day.” Oliver nodded.

“Even though I’ll miss you during the meetings.” Felicity smirked as she remembered how many times Oliver’s hand had found her thigh under the table and travelled dangerously high as someone rambled on about important facts. Oliver kissed her softly once more.

“Get back to work or I’ll tell the boss.” He teased, still not letting go of her just yet.

“By the way, you’re mine for lunch.” He winked and left and Felicity sighed. Suddenly everything seemed back to normal. She smiled at the thought of keeping her IT job, it made her happy even though Oliver made her happy too. She just hoped that she had chose to trust for a good reason. If it turned out that the three of them had lied, Felicity would hold nothing back with her online vengeance. A delivery of roses for each hour of work that passed by and a nice lunch with Oliver told her that it was the right choice but he still had some making up to do. A lot of it. She had misunderstood what happened but he had left it open to be misinterpreted. 

She had been through a lot with Oliver though and through out all of that time, he had earned her trust and he always tried to make her proud of him, even if he was unaware he was doing it. They could make it past this as long as he was as dedicated to her as she had always been to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Hate it?


End file.
